Si lo amas, déjalo ir
by Daria Mizuno
Summary: Hay momentos en la vida en donde tienes que dejar ir las cosas. No puedes obligar a alguien a enamorarse o seguir enamorado de ti... Hay que saber eso, porque no podemos volver atrás. Referencias de Style ¿Darnny indirecto?


**Holiii again (?) Bueno, se habrán dado cuenta del nombre del título, es una reflexión muy fuerte. De ahí viene la trama.**

 **Esta historia es contada desde la perspectiva de Wendy, de como va asimilando y adaptándose a la** **vida sin Stan, y de paso, enterarse de que es homosexual. Espero que les guste. No es precisamente Yaoi, pero hay referencias al Style y... ¿Darnny indirecto?**

 **PD: Más adelante habrá una pareja sorpresa e.e**

 **PD2: En este fic, todos los personajes (sin mencionar a los adultos, claro) tienen 16 años (es como si fuera anime** **•u•)**

* * *

Hola... Soy Wendy Testaburger, supongo que ya me conocen. Soy la exnovia de Stanley Marsh, el chico que más amo en mi vida. Si, sigo enamorada de él, aunque lo niegue mil veces, se que es mentira. Hace tiempo que terminamos por algo que no recuerdo muy bien, pero ese no es el caso. La verdadera desilusión fue después de eso... Vienen circulando rumores en toda la maldita preparatoria de que Stan y Kyle tienen una relación amorosa, pero no se quien es el chismoso... O chismosa.

Me encontraba al frente de mi casillero recogiendo mi cuaderno de historia y mi cartuchera, ya tocaba a la siguiente hora. Menos mal que no es matemáticas, porque sino... Jeje

Cerré el casillero, llevé mi cuaderno y cartuchera en manos hasta el salón de clases. Me senté en el pupitre de siempre y puse las dos cosas en él, sólo me limité a apoyar mi codo en el pupitre y apoyar mi cara en mi mano, esperando que llegara la profesora. De repente sentí la mano de alguien sobre mi hombro

—Wendy ¿Te ocurre algo? Estás muy extraña últimamente ¿Te sientes bien? - Solo era Daria, mi mejor amiga, diciéndome eso algo preocupada, pero intentando no demostrarlo. Ella estaba sentada al lado de Kenny, pero por alguna razón, se tuvo que sentar a mi lado derecho. A lo mejor fue por que algún profesor de alguna materia se dio cuenta de que estaba muy pegada del pupitre de él y la cambió de lugar. Habitualmente yo soy la alegre y ella es la ruda/alegre, pero desde que comencé a escuchar esos rumores, es como si hubiera un intercambio de roles entre ella y yo. De verdad encuentro injusto que no pueda estar al lado de Kenny... Al lado de la persona que ama... ¡Arg! Ya Wendy, no pienses en eso.

—Estoy bien Daria, no te preocupes - Le respondí con una sonrisa debilucha intentando aparentar no estar deprimida. En mi tono de voz se notaba bastante que me pasaba algo, y Daria no era estúpida, lo supo al instante. Prefirió dejarme tranquila, pero tarde o temprano lo sabría.

—Esta bien, pero si te sientes mal, avísame - Me reconfortó con una sonrisa,, quitó su mano de mi hombro y siguió viendo hacía la pizarra, también en espera de que llegara la profe de historia

Seguí con mi posición anterior por unos segundos, hasta que por fin llegó la "aclamada" profesora de historia. Escribió en el pizarron la fecha de hoy, también debajo el "área", seguido del "asunto". Al lado derecho de éste escribió como titulo "Los presidentes de USA". Pff, me importa una mierda, solo quiero que este día de escuela termine e irme a casa

No sé si creer en esos rumores circulados por la preparatoria... Si Stan estaba conmigo era por que es heterosexual, o eso creo... Bueno, aunque, él y Kyle mantienen una relación fraternal muy fuerte, tal vez eso pudo haberse convertido en algo más que amor fraternal... Carajo, me esta dando un dolor de cabeza de solo pensar en esto...

—Señorita Wendy, como se nota que está poniendo mucha atención, ¿podría decirme quien fue el primer presidente de USA? - Puta profesora, obviamente lo dijo con sarcasmo. Lo admito, estaba en mis pensamientos y no presté mucha atención

—¿Benjamin Franklin? - Fue lo mejor que pude responder, aparte de que no sabia el nombre del presidente marica, estaba un poco nerviosa, para variar

—Incorrecto, señorita Wendy. La próxima vez, debe prestar más atención a la clase - dijo la profesora con autoridad, volteándose y dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia el pizarrón. Daria, al presenciar esa escena, me miró de reojo con preocupación. Ahora sí se veía preocupada, no como antes, cuando me preguntó qué me pasaba, ya se podía notar lo preocupada que estaba por mí, por que, por lo general, soy la más inteligente del salón de clases.

La profesora seguía explicando y explicando quienes eran los maricas de los presidentes, hasta que paró de hablar y copiaba algo en el pizarrón; era la clase escrita ¡Que bien! Eso significaba que se acercaba la hora del almuerzo. Por fin, un momento para reflexionar, y para comer claro, tengo un poco de hambre. Traté de escribir lo de la pizarra tan rápido como pude y revisarlo para verificar si no había olvidado copiar algo ni que hubieran errores ORTOgráficos para poder salir de ese infierno haciéndose llamar "salón" para poder ir a la cafetería y comer algo.

Termine de copiar todo a tiempo afortunadamente, en ese momento sonó la campana del almuerzo ¡Si! Me levante del pupitre rápidamente para salir corriendo de ahí, literalmente, caminé rápido hacia la puerta, pero prácticamente de última, porque tuve que esperar que todos pasaran para yo ir después. Todos salieron menos yo y... Maldita sea, lo que me faltaba, Stan y Kyle se pusieron delante de mí y conversaban animadamente. Se le veía a Stan sonriéndole tiernamente a Kyle y él se reía. No le tomé importancia y me dirigí a la cafetería

En la cafetería ya se había hecho una fila un poco larga, pero no tenía más opción que hacerla si quería almorzar, así que me posicioné en ultimo lugar de la fila. Desgraciadamente, tenia a dos chicos delante de mí, eran nada más y nada menos que... Stan y Kyle. Aun de espaldas, se podía sentir que se reían. Gracias a Dios que la fila avanzó rápido y llegó mi turno de ordenar

Estaban todas las mesas casi llenas, a excepción de la mesa de las chicas, y la de Cartman, Kenny, Stan, Kyle y Daria, atreviéndome a hacer algo inesperado. Caminé en dirección hacia su mesa con mi almuerzo en mano

—Hola chicos ¿puedo sentarme con ustedes? - pregunté calmadamente, con una sonrisa. A más de uno lo deje con la boca desencajada. No me esperaba que se sorprendieran tanto por mi repentina llegada. Después de todo soy amiga de ellos ¿no? De paso, como me lo imaginaba, las chicas también estaban con la boca desencajada; no lo podían creer. No es que quiera incomodarlos en su mesa ni nada por el estilo, pero es que me da curiosidad saber como reaccionarían Stan y Kyle.

—¿Wendy? Claro, puedes sentarte - Me invitó Daria a sentarme a su lado. Lo sabía, sabía que ella sería la primera -o única- en responderme; los demás estaban tan impactados que no podían ni balbucear. Me senté en la banca, los chicos seguían en shock. Kyle fue el primero en salir del trance

—W-wendy ¿que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con tus amigas en su mesa? - me preguntó Kyle un poco nervioso y sorprendido a la vez. ¿No será que los rumores son ciertos? ¿Estará preocupado por mi reacción al descubrir que él y Stan son homosexuales?

—Daria también es mi amiga, y como ya no se sienta con nosotras, quería pasar tiempo con ella y ustedes - le respondí alegremente a Kyle, mientras abrazaba con mi brazo izquierdo a Daria. Ella me miraba también nerviosa y sorprendida por mi "extraño" comportamiento. Dios mio, uno no puede ser amable con la gente porque ya piensan que está loco

—Si, pero... - Kyle intento hablar, más no pudo porque lo interrumpí

—Vamos a comer, tengo hambre - comenté con entusiasmo. Cartman me miraba con cara de "¡Oye! Esa es mi frase". Pues, me vale verga

Comimos tranquilamente el almuerzo. Después, sonó la campana del fin de la hora de comer para volver a clases, que fastidio. Me da flojera contar todo lo que paso el resto del día, así que solo iré resumiendo las cosas.

 **Comienza un montaje con soundtrack de Naruto (La musiquita de fondo que ponen cuando Naruto se mete en problemas)**

En clase de Lenguaje, Stan escribió algo en un papel, le pidió a Craig que se lo pasara a Kyle. Él se lo paso a Bebé y así sucesivamente hasta llegar hasta Kyle, le dijeron que eso se lo mandaba Stan y éste se sonrojó un poco. El profesor se dio cuenta, se la arrebató de las manos a Kyle sin que el mundo le diera un chance de leerla, y la rompió en frente de todos

En clase de Química, el profesor juntó a Stan con Kyle como compañeros en el laboratorio de ciencias sobre qué se obtiene al combinar cloruro de sodio con dulces efervescentes. Pues, Kyle, por estar mirando tanto Stan, no se dio cuenta de que mezcló otro químico además del cloruro de sodio y los duces efervescentes. Casi al instante hubo una explosión que destrozó casi todo el laboratorio. El profesor estaba muy molesto, mientras Kyle solo lo miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa, y aparte, Stan tenia cara de "¿Por que a mí?" Todos estábamos con el cabello alborotado y ropa llena de cenizas.

 **Fin del montaje con soundtrack de Naruto**

Finalmente terminó este día de clases... Salí del laboratorio de ciencias , fui hasta mi casillero y volví a guardar mi cartuchera y los libros de Lenguaje e Historia,. Cerré el casillero nuevamente, ya estaba lista para irme. Caminé hacia la entrada de la preparatoria, pero me detuvo una mano que agarraba mi brazo

—Wendy ¿Si quieres ir conmigo de compras? En una tienda vi un vestido azul que te quedaría muy bien - Daria me preguntó ayer por celular si quería ir de compras con ella hoy despues de la escuela, pero yo estaba muy ocupada como para responderle el mensaje

—Claro pequeña -yo le digo así de cariño- Solo necesito hacer algo primero. Nos vemos en el parque ¿Si? - le respondí tiernamente con una cálida sonrisa

—Esta bien cariño -me llama así de cariño también - Nos vemos en el parque y despues vamos al centro comercial - me respondió alegremente en señal de aceptación

—Por cierto, creo que Kenny te esta esperando en la entrada - Oh sí, siempre es divertido joderla con eso

—¿En serio? ¿Donde? - Ella volteaba a todos lados desesperadamente para lograr ver a Kenny

—Solo bromaba. Nos vemos después - No pude aguantar la risa con eso, ella se pone muy nerviosa cuando Kenny está cerca. Me despedí temporalmente con un gesto de mano; ella hizo lo mismo. Me dirigí a la entrada, salí y sentí que podía respirar de nuevo. Es bueno librarse del estrés de la preparatoria por lo menos por una tarde.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capitulo. Espero que les guste la trama, por que este fic se pondrá más y más intenso y con mucho salseo (pero sin llegar al lemmon e.e). En el próximo habrá Darnny indirecto. Les estoy avisando con anticipación**

 **Una pequeña aclaracion:**

 **El Darnny es una linda pareja; puede hasta incluso ser tan linda como el Bunny, pero lo que pasa es que a ustedes no les gusta Daria porque es una Marry Sue. Tal vez un poco, pero no tanto. Si aceptaran el Darnny, no creo que lleguen a odiarlo ya que, considerando la personalidad de Daria y la personalidad de Kenny, la pareja seria de lo más tierna y chistosa ^-^**

 **¡VIVA EL DARNNY CARAJO! (?) okno e.e**

 **Bye (n.n)/**


End file.
